A Touch on the Heart
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: Neither the color red or the concept of romance were things that Setsuna paid much mind to, but after the final battle he opened his mind to some new things. As it so happened, the latter definitely came to mind along with a certain someone, someone whom he'd always felt a connection with. Lucky for him, that connection was mutual, and the yearning he felt, Marina wanted to answer.


**This is definitely one story I've been meaning to do for a while, years even. No better motivation to put it up then as part of my new years resolution! Now obviously, this little story sidesteps the movie. **

**I do now own anything.**

* * *

"You know, there once was a time this would have surprised me. Actually, it would have terrified me."

"…What happened then?"

The Japanese-American gave Krugis man a sympathetic smile. "I got used to it…and realized that all things considered…you're not so bad. In fact you're…well, you're a really good friend. Anything I can get you to drink?"

He asked for some orang juice, that seemed a basic enough request. As he waited, Setsuna quietly mulled over exactly how he'd found himself in this particular situation.

It wasn't like this was the first time he'd snuck into someone's home. Just the first time he'd done it to his co-pilot who, against all odds, had come out of the entire conflict noticeable better than before. After all, the nice apartment complex he'd snuck into didn't just belong to him, it belonged to his blonde-haired girlfriend as well. Whom had at one point tried to kill the two of them, and whose mental and physical illnesses he'd cured through the usage of the Trans-Am Burst Mode, something he was still struggling to quietly wrap his mind around months after the final battle at the _Celestial Being_.

The battle had been little more than five months ago, close t a year…and in that time, it seemed like the world had flipped upside down. No more A-Laws, no more Innovators, or Innovades as he'd learned, manipulating humanity from behind the scenes, and most importantly…no major conflicts requiring the use of the Gundams. Sure, there were some times when Celestial Being did have to step in, but that was more or less to prevent them from rusting than anything and being cautious.

For all intents and purposes…the world seemed to be moving towards peace.

His job was supposed to be securing that peace, but instead, he'd been off on…personal ventures.

"Hey, Setsuna?" Called his brown-haired…friend causing him to look up. He found a glass of freshly filled orange juice waiting for him. He took a single gulp and gave a somewhat muted thanks as he kept his gazed focused on the coffee table they sat at. Saji stared at the Krugian, silently debating if it was right to speak. Upon catching his gaze, the astral worker gathered his courage and decided to bite the bullet. "This is about Marina, isn't it?"

"How did you know?!"

Admittedly, he laughed. It was _rare _to see him express such emotion. He'd seen small smiles and maybe even heard some laughter, but those were all few and far between. _I kind of wish Louise was here to see this. _The O-Riser Pilot thought to himself before moving to answer his co-pilot's question. "Mileina told me." The Gundam Meister's brow fell as the pieces clicked together. Apparently, he knew the female brunette well enough to see how it all fit. Saji gave him an apologetic shrug. "We kept in touch, or rather, she kept in touch with me. She told me about how you've been…sneaking off to go see her."

"Could you…"

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." The male brunette softly affirmed. "Besides, after all you did for Louise and me…well, consider this me returning the favor. That said, I'm kind of surprised because from what she told me, when asked if you two were lovers you both said no."

The Innovator shuffled in his seat, looking remarkably uncomfortable. This was yet another first, to see the normally stoic mobile suit swordsman looking…out of place. It would have been worth a comment if Saiji didn't consider Setsuna too good a friend to help out. Which was another odd thing, he considered him a friend. Given all that he'd been through, given all that he'd seen and experienced, all of which could be traced back to the black-haired Kurgian, he supposed it was alright to do so.

"That was before, afterwards…"

"Things happen." He laughed. To his surprise, and rather amusement, Setsuna laughed with him. _Yeah, I'm not the only one who went through some changes. _

"Aren't you going to try to talk me out of it?" Inquired the chestnut-eyed man.

"To be honest, I really don't have much ground to stand on. Even if you are an internationally wanted terrorist. Besides, you're a friend and…Setsuna, you deserve to be happy just as much as everyone else." He held his stare, quietly digesting the space worker's words. If Saji had to guess, he'd heard them before, likely from Felt and even Miss Sumeragi as they did look out for his emotional well-being. It wasn't hard to see why they felt they had to do so. "Plus…I…well, you could use the company."

Setsuna gave him what was undeniable a smirk. "Are you saying that because you don't want me paying you anymore nightly visits like this?"

"Well, it'd be a problem if you walked in on me and Louise."

"No need to worry about that." He offered with a nonchalant shrug. "I always check to make sure that when I come knocking, I'm not interrupting something that I have no wish to."

"Here I was thinking you would be forever socially stunted." Laughed the Japanese-American as he leaned back into his seat. "Alright, since you're set on this, let me give you some advice if you'll take it."

Almost an hour later, when the second occupant of the apartment returned home from work, she was rather surprised, but not at all dismayed to find her former enemy and her boyfriend's former next-door-neighbor had come over for a visit. To ask for advice. On dating a girl.

Setsuna immediately regretting lingering…but he had to admit, he was happy to see a spark of the old Louise Halevy back.

* * *

"_While you're there, take some time to enjoy yourself. After all, you've certainly earned maybe a day or two of rest, don't you think? Have no worry for the children, I'll look after them." _

"_Hm, you might be right. Then again…it's also quite possible you simply don't want me intruding on you and Klaus." _

While she no doubt cared, Shirin at times took a tad too much glee in sniping at Marina. It made those times the latter was able to snipe back all the more satisfying, though she was ninety-percent sure that perhaps this time was taking things a bit too far.

When Shirin told her to use her trip to the city of Baltimore, she'd intended on doing just that. To go on a date. On Valentine's Day. This normally wouldn't have been a problem, even for someone like her given her position and slowly growing reputation. Except for the person she was meeting with.

"You look…well, great even." Offered the Krugian who emerged from the shadows to greet her. "Thank you for…coming, for accepting my…"

"Invitation? I must say, it surprised me…but…I'm happy that you reached out to me." Stated the long-haired princess, said hair being tied up in a bun while two bangs framed her face. She greatly looked the same as the day they first met. It wasn't an exact repeat as she was dressed for the colder weather than she had been that day. "Setsuna, I must say…this is all…unexpected, but not unwanted. I could use the chance to step out, especially if it's with you."

"Even though I'm…"

"A gentleman, which is a refreshing take on things." Laughed the Azadistani woman holding out her hand. To her quiet delight, he took it and thus they departed from the shadows of the lavish hotel they'd been staying at. She'd given her security detail the day off, the irony of the day in question not being missed on any of them. Some of them had made some remarks about how she would spend her day, inquiring about if she had someone she planned on spending the day with. She imagined the identity of the someone she had in mind would be give them a heart attack.

That said, there was perhaps no safer place for her then by the side of humanity's first genuine Innovator, as well as one of the most capable soldiers to ever step inside of a mobile suit. They were polar opposites in practically every aspect, yet that didn't stop them from getting to know one another.

Things had most certainly gotten off to an odd start, what with her saving him from what could have become a major headache on a mission when his target got away. Looking back, they supposed their fates had been intertwined from that point onward. Marina certainly began to think so, especially as her adoptive children asked her precisely what her relationship to the brown-eyed man was. She'd wanted to say friend, but the words were never able to properly come out of her mouth. Had they known each other long enough to be considered friends?

He'd saved her life…multiple times…and snuck into her bedroom multiple times. Oddly enough, she never felt dismissed by the latter, even a part of her welcoming his nightly visits. She'd certainly missed them after "Operation Fallen Angel" as it'd been called supposedly succeeded and he and the rest of his comrades had supposedly been killed.

"_I…I cried for you. When I received your message and thought that you had died." _She'd told him when he'd rescued her from the correctional facility and he'd taken her to a private part of the ship.

She remembered how visibly uncomfortable he looked hearing those words. _"You shouldn't have. Marina…I wasn't worth those tears." _

"_Setsuna…I disagree, I always have, and I always will."_

Those words had hung in his head and made him give even more thought than he felt he should have given to the blue-eyed princess. Admittedly, he had thought about her during those years in which he and the rest of Celestial Being had gone dormant. When he found that she was being held in detention for what was barely any interaction with him he felt…anger, anger at the Federation…and anger at himself for getting her involved. She was an innocent through and through thus she had no stake in these conflicts. And yet, life had proceeded and her path and his had become connected in several ways.

He talked to her after the final battle with Ribbons. He was in Azadistan less than a week after she'd returned to her homeland, the government reinstated and along with her authority. But not as a princess, at least not for long. Having grown, in both body and mind, she'd taken the title of queen turning the country into the constitutional monarchy it was set out to be.

As they walked and talked, he revealed just how much he knew of what had been going on.

"You know…if you ever want, if you…I could set up a small home for you somewhere. You've more than earned it." She started as they walked through one of the city's many parks. They were just one of the many couples out enjoying the wintery weather.

For once, he looked at her with the makings of a smile on her face. "You know that I…I still have much work to do."

Boldly, she moved her hand atop of his, giving it a gentle squeeze that surprised him. She told him he didn't like being touched, and she could certainly understand that aversion. That said, there were some people whom he made expectations for; Marina was happy that she was one of those people.

"Setsuna…at some point, peace will come." The words were spoken with a quiet assurance that the Gundam Meister couldn't help but find admirable. Oddly enough, hearing those words motivated him to take his job more seriously…and yet… "When that peace comes…Setsuna I'd…even if I'm a wrinkled old woman…I would like it if we could…"

A blush crept across her face, no doubt due to the embarrassment she was feeling.

His emotions hidden behind a stoic façade, Setsuna acted. He threw his right arm around her shoulder and brought her in close, greatly surprising the female monarch. The shy blush on her face exploded into a crimson tint as she found herself pressed into the firm and warm chest of the Gundam Meister. She could hear his heart beating as frantically as her own, which seemed to be on the verge of exploding along with her face. Was this really happening? He was an internationally wanted criminal and here he was…spending time with her, comforting her. Not that she was complaining about any of it, especially since his body might as well have been a warm hearth in comparison to the cold wind blowing through the park.

"Are you asking me…if I would like to stay with you at some point?" He inquired.

Marina was grateful that on this day, no one knew her, she was just another woman, who was enjoying her time spent with a man who apparently thought more of her than she might have originally thought.

"I-I would…like it for that to be so. T-The children would certainly appreciate having you around."

He looked away, the red tint on his cheeks growing stronger. "I'm…I don't think I'm exactly the most qualified to be around children."

"Even if those children request when they can see you again?" Innocently retorted the Azadistani woman. She greatly enjoyed the way his blush intensified. Gathering her courage, she reached up and cradled his cheek. _Well…now that I'm here, I suppose there's no going-_

This day was shaping up to be one of surprises as it was the Gundam Meister who initiated the kiss. Marina's brain came to a screeching halt and her eyes widened. The breath she'd been breathing stuck in her throat allowing for Setsuna's to fill the void.

And then it was over with, leaving the older woman to stare wide-eyed at the shuffling man.

"As you can expect, I'm…I have no idea what I'm doing and just going off of some advice that I received." Admitted the war veteran, looking very out of place as he reached into the shoulder bag he'd brought with him on their date. Marina never questioned him on it, even though a part of her was quite curious as to what lay inside. Her curiosity was answered when she was presented with a square-shaped container that she took into her shaking hands. "I won't lie to you and say that I did this by myself, I didn't. Cooking…well, anything other than basic meals aren't my forte, so I had help. I hope that it-"

Now, it was her turn to cut him off with a kiss, one that was laced with the aftertaste chocolate dumplings that he had prepared for her. Temporarily losing himself, Setsuna melted into the kiss, almost quite literally. It was exactly as Marina had hoped; her mind had recovered fast from the surprise kiss and once she opened the sealed container to find a surprisingly pristine set of chocolate dumplings inside, she knew what she wanted to do. And as she'd seen others do countless times, she went out and did it.

Setsuna's hand rose and fell on her cheek, just as hers was on his. They remained lip-locked for as long as they could until the need for air caused the two of them to separate. Even then, they let their foreheads touch as they both seemed out of breath.

"I…I didn't get you anything." Marina asked with slightly downcast eyes.

Softly caressing her cheek, the Gundam Meister answered, "Don't worry about that. The truth is…I wanted to be the one to do something for you."

"You're always doing that for me though," she whispered with a half-humorless chuckle. When it always came down to it, he was the one who paved the way for her. Deep down, Marina hated herself for never being strong enough to pave the way herself.

As if sensing her thoughts, or perhaps he truly was reading them, Setsuna pulled the woman into a tender hug no different than how other couples seemed to be embracing one another. Somewhere inside, a geyser of joy erupted at the opportunity to be able to do so with this woman whose peaceful existence was one that he strove for, yet knew he'd never be able to reach. Just being able to converse with her was enough, yet it seemed that he was able to do more. He wanted to do more with her; as the chance for that lay before him, he took it.

"Marina, no matter what happens…your safety…your goal, it's something that I'll always safeguard because I have faith in it as well. And I suppose…" His cheeks were ablaze with the emotion that he felt had been eternally closed off from him. Setsuna supposed that the fact he was feeling it now was proof that it hadn't, proof that he was still a human being. He personally thanked the woman sitting before him for that. "I suppose, no…I know that I believe in you, and I always will."

Her heart soared hearing those words, a declaration and a promise unto themselves. It was still foolish though, something that the rational side of her attempted to argue. Pushing that voice aside, she basked in the moment, enjoying yet another kiss between her and the Gundam Meister.

They were nothing special, not a Gundam pilot or a queen, not a murderer and a pacifist, not even two people seeking peace. They were just two people airing out their feelings for one another, and that's what they would remain for the rest of the day.

* * *

Their hopes were answered as the pair moved through the western city at their leisure. Again, they were practically invisible amongst the thousands of other couples and citizens going about their business. Such camouflage was something that Setsuna took quiet pleasure in. That said, one thing he didn't take pleasure in was the stray glances that the woman at his side received. It wasn't like he was worried about anyone recognizing Marina…what worried him was how some of them were eying her like a piece of meat.

Marina wasn't blind to the looks, but she didn't let them bother her. Such was part of the inner strength that she held; a trait admirable in its own right. That, and Marina pointed out, primarily when they stopped at the aquarium that, it cut both ways.

He shied away when she told him how attractive a man he was. The reaction got nothing short of a hearty laugh out of her, as well a rather surprising story about how his last encounter with someone who found him attractive went. Marina had to admit, she was surprised that he'd been kissed before, albeit it certainly wasn't one he'd wanted. Not to mention it had been the beginning of his dislike for the color red.

"Well, where does that leave days like today?" She questioned as they'd arrived at one of the city's many harbors just in time to catch the fire rays of the setting sun. "Valentine's Day is a day where you'll see an awful lot of red."

Setsuna was silent as he lightly massaged her side causing the older woman to shudder in slight delight. "I can handle it…the truth is…blue is my favorite color."

Giggling, Marina responded, "Is it?"

His response was laughter as followed by a chaste kiss on the forehead. "Yes, yes, it is. And all day, I've had two beautiful blue orbs at my side, I rather enjoy staring into them."

As they headed to the Visionary Art Museum, she asked him exactly how blue came to be his favorite color, and the answer of course connected to his Gundam. The talk of the iconic mobile suit was kept in hushed tones, yet Marina listened intensely to his reasons and his bond with the machine. She could see the visible sadness in his eyes when she told him how his own person machine, the 00 Riser was still being repaired, no doubt because one of its prized GN Drives had been destroyed.

In a rather surprising move, he asked her if she was up for riding inside of it. Marina laughed at the suggestion, but politely declined. That said, she did admit that it was a wondrous machine, having witness the radiance it had given off during the final battle. Then, she added that it was still just a machine and that the person piloting it was whom she had the highest amount of respect for.

She maintained her stance even as he flashed his eyes, eyes that glowed like circuitry and told her exactly _what _that light had truly entailed.

Marina had reached forward and caressed his cheek, the stars of the night sky shining above them. "I don't see anything different, Setsuna. All I see standing in front of me is a man, same as always."

Placing a hand over hers, he leaned forward, a smirk building on his lips. "_Always _just as a man?"

Cheeks enflamed, she looked out towards the cityscape that stretched out before them. How had they ended up on this rooftop overlooking the city? Setsuna had simply asked her if she wanted a better view and thus let him lead the way. "I-I'll admit, y-you had some growing up to do."

In this one evening, she'd seen more emotion out of him than she had in perhaps all the years they'd known each other. Given what the day was, it was quite fitting. Nor was she really complaining about it.

Rather than go in through the front entrance, Setsuna guided her back through the same backdoor entrance that they had gone through in the morning. The princess-turned-queen had to admit, she was growing to enjoy sneaking around almost as much as Setsuna might have. While carrying their shopping bags, he adamantly denied that he did such, which prompted Marina to ask how often he still snuck into the bedrooms of others. It appeared he wasn't the only one who'd picked up some mind-reading capabilities, or perhaps she simply knew him better than he'd originally thought.

Back in the safe and private confines of her hotel suite, they hit the living room couch, snug in each other's arms. She'd changed into a pristine white night gown that caught Setsuna's eye and held it as he welcomed her to sit by his side.

"That was the first date I'd ever been on." Setsuna stated.

"Heh, it's mine in a while, in fact, I'd go as far as to say it's been years since I've had one." Reaching over, she grasped his hand, finding great joy in the warmth she found there. "In fact, this is the first date that I've found…enjoyable. Greatly enjoyable."

"So…I…did a good enough job of…being a…I was a good man to you?" He asked, unease in his voice. It was times like this that he showed his vulnerable side, the side of him that he'd believed was nonexistent as he'd lived so disconnected from it.

First off, she moved herself onto his lap, causing a jolt of excitement to run through him. Their oppositely-colored eyes stared into one another as their hearts drummed along within their chests. What was going to happen next was undeniable, but it was a question of who would be the one to start. And then how far would things go. Would they move beyond kisses, even passionate ones as they'd exchanged all day?

Marina answered the questions by framing his face and initiating the kiss, this one no less invigorating than all those prior. Setsuna welcomed her tongue, opening his mouth and sending his own out to meet hers. He could feel a shiver of delight run through her, and he was sure that she felt a similar one run through him. It wasn't like he was in the mood to deny it, to truly deny what she was making him feel.

Happy. Wanted. Loved.

All things that he'd been feeling since the day began, but only now was he able to fully express them in full, show them to the blue-eyed woman who'd shown him kindness when by all rights he didn't deserve it. He gripped her sides, aggressively invading her mouth with his tongue like he had a right to it. Just barely audible in his ears were her muffled moans; each one sent an electric jolt racing through his heart, pushing him to do more and more. Ultimately, he was the one who ended up forcing her down onto her back atop the couch. He gave her a seconds' long reprieve in coming up for air, giving the both of them some time to grasp for breath. As it turned out, a few seconds was all the royal needed for her face was on his cheek, her thumb softly rubbing it, then her lips were on his. Things had changed in a heartbeat, she was now the aggressive one, even though she was on the bottom, sandwiched between him and the couch. With her free left hand, she moved her fingers across his back.

He could tell that what she wanted was to be able to touch his _bare _body. Less than five people had ever done such a thing, and most of them were only because they'd been doctors treating him for medical reasons. Marina, on the other hand…she was different.

She was different in a lot of ways, many of which Setsuna was only beginning to realize. The words of his brown-haired co-pilot came back to him, the analysis he'd given, as well as the advice he'd given. She was…

Once more, the need for air came calling forcing the two of them to separate once more. This time, they took in fistfuls as a chance to regain their bearings. It was something sorely needed as their respective hearts were pounding against their chests, and their rational minds were screaming warnings for them. This wasn't who they _usually _were, and if they stepped over this boundary, they both knew there was no going back from it. They'd never be able to look each other in the eye properly, and for their respective lives that would be a bit difficult. Doubly so considering if this incident ever saw the light of day, it'd be the end of not just them, but the thousands, millions, who called the land of Azadistan their home. There was so much at stake.

And yet, the woman who'd been tempest-tossed by fate yet come out still standing decided to take another bold step forever. Holding onto him, she reached up and kissed the Gundam Meister, beginning the next in what was rapidly turning into a long line of fiery kisses. He didn't resist her; he welcomed her with all his heart, which beat in unexpected joy at her decision. Setsuna gave her an inch, and she proceeded to take a mile by pushing herself upward bringing the two of them back to an upright position. Temporarily. To the young man's hidden delight, he found himself on his back, Marina atop of him and peppering his face with sweet kisses that he never wanted to end. His hands found their way to her hips, which he began to subconsciously, softly massage. Marina moaned at the act, and rewarded him with more kisses that had his face burning red.

All of it though, paled in comparison to what came next.

"A-Ahh!" Without a doubt, the feeling, the euphoria was…Setsuna was speechless after his initial gasp. Speechless and blushing the same shade of red that he'd been seen all day. For Marina, she was flushed crimson as well, and laying atop of him, patiently awaiting a verbal response after her intentional grinding of her hips against his. It'd come completely out of left field and left both of them panting and staring into each other's eyes.

"S-Setsuna…was I…did you…did I…do the right thing?" Her shyness was…what was it? Arousing, yes, that was it. Setsuna was sure of it. That was the only possible description of the way his member raged against his loins and how his mind burned with desire.

Those things cut away all the self-doubt and even self-loathing that still lingered in his mind. "Marina," he began sitting up and wrapping his arms around her slender waist once more. She practically melted into his embrace. "I…liked that…a lot. And…I would like it…if you did it again."

The words were a sword that cut away whatever darkness that still lingered around her. Of course, the one to deliver the knockout blow and usher her into the light was the same man whose path always seemed to cross with hers, who always seemed to be there for her, helping her, and subtly encouraging her. She owed so much to this man whose nation her own had ruthlessly subjugated. Thankfully, those prejudices were slowly dying out, and she prayed that one day, perhaps in her twilight years, they'd be gone entirely. A spark of hope ignited inside of her; it burned a flame as she repeated her earlier actions and got a reaction that brought a smile to her face-the sensual groan of the Gundam pilot. Slowly, a smile spread along Marina's face as she reached down and placed her hands against his chest.

On the couch they lay, grunting and panting as they sensually grinded against one another. The Gundam Meister grew hard and the Azadistani Queen grew wet; both could feel the growing tension, yet rather than undress themselves they continued on if only to prolong the bliss they'd already attained. It was intoxicating and gratifying making it hard for either of them to stop.

It did take a rather enticing turn when Setsuna suddenly sat up and gripped her waist. "This is no place to make love to a queen." He whispered, a very noticeable hint of affection in his voice. Quietly squealing in delight, Marina wrapped her arms and legs and allowed for him to carry her from the living room to the bedroom. It was a short trip, but it was one they bought took great pleasure in, mostly because it was the first of its kind. There was little doubt in either of their minds that more moments like this would follow. Not all would lead to sex, but the physical intimacy that they now shared, it was something that they'd always cherish.

Upon feeling her bottom touch the mattress, Marina acted on her building desire and began to pull on her admirer's shirt. For just a moment, he pulled away allowing for her to fully remove the plain-white t-shirt and toss it to the side. Such actions were usually saved for when she was exhausted or in a hurry, this time, it was the latter, and she'd waited long enough to get a look at the body that had filled some of her loneliest nights. She was not disappointed in the least in what she saw.

But Setsuna didn't know that. "Am I…acceptable, for you?" He wasn't exactly a muscular man, in fact, he knew he was on the thin side. As part of his job, he kept up enough training and exercise so that he was able to maintain enough muscle to use when he needed to. Over the years, he'd found that physical force could have its place. Plus, a small part of him had secretly yearned for strength, of any sort if it meant allowing for him to change his fate. Now, in the face of woman who desired not his strength but this heart, Setsuna couldn't help but reflect on those past choices.

"Oh, Setsuna," spoke the Azadistani woman running her hands across his body as she'd yearned to. "You're perfect…you're…"

"No, I'm not. I'm a very, very disturbed and broken person." His laughter was mostly humorless, ninety-percent to be in fact. As for where that last ten percent of humor came, he supposed it was from Lyle and Saiji and Allelujah told him how composed and well put together he could be. He'd always quietly wondered to himself how accurate their words were, if he was deserving of them.

"Even still, you're a wonderful man, Setsuna." Chimed the princess-turned-queen. His bright dark eyes blinked in honest surprise, his face becoming one of confusion as he registered where he was. Not in the privacy of one of his assigned rooms or hiding out somewhere, but in a lavish hotel suite with a beautiful and caring woman in his arms. A woman who inspired him to be something…more. Twin pools of bright blue stared at him with tender affection that caused him to go weak at the knees. Giving into that weakness, he leaned forward; Marina met him half-way and practically dragged him down. Once more, she was on the bottom and he was on top. She didn't mind at all since _this time_, she was able to run her hands across the pilot's finely formed backside. There wasn't a scar to be found, the only one being the faded knot on his right arm. Said arm was moving up her dress, the fingers caressing her bare thigh. "Setsuna," Marina repeated.

Eyes locked with one another; the younger man let out a hushed breath. "As you wish…my lady." Removing her dress wasn't too difficult; in fact, to Setsuna, it all happened in what might as well have been a flash. One minute, she was clad in a beautiful blue-lined evening gown and the next, she lay before him in a white bra and undies, the latter of which had what was undoubtedly a growing stain in the center of them. With his highly involved senses, he could smell the arousal rising from her feminine loins and sense it emitting from her heart. He took quick action to show that the feeling was mutual.

_This is…he is…he is radiant, simply radiant. _Mused the devote woman as her barely nude body pressed against his half-nude body. The only shivered she received were red-hot shudders of ecstasy borne from their bare-skin grinding against each other. Just like with the couch, they were wrapping themselves up in a cocoon of understanding and love from which they could spend not just the rest of the night, but perhaps the rest of time in.

Gradually, Setsuna pushed them upward until they were lying in the center of the bed, arms wrapped around one another and lips desperately kissing all across their faces and eventually their shoulders. Somehow, in it all, Marina wound up on top, her almost nude upper body on display before the former child soldier. He looked up at her with hungry eyes and a flushed face. Marina felt what could only be described as a womanly sense of empowerment in seeing the way he looked at her. Still, that wasn't enough to get her to change course from what she'd decided to do. First, she leaned down and planted her lips against his center chest, practically right over his heart. As she pulled away, she could have sworn she heard it beat, for her.

Likewise, his…_other _sword was sharpened and raised, solely for her. Marina would have been lying if she didn't quietly admit to herself that she was giddy with anticipation, with lust. It was all new to her, yet the nervousness she felt didn't slow her down one bit as she undid the belt and zipper and then pulled down. Mentally, she braced herself for what was to come out at her-a man's cock, to some, the pinnacle of their existence, others, just male organ, and according to some, the most wondrous gift that a man could give a woman. Personally, Marina had never thought about any of those things, or tried to think about them.

But the sight of Setsuna F. Seiei's _massive _penis stopped her train of thought stone-cold in its tracks.

"I…um, it's not…too big…is it? Or too small, look you don't have to-ah!" He jumped, him, a man who'd stared death in the face hundreds, perhaps thousands of times, jumped from something extremely simple as being touched. Mind you, Setsuna deeply loathed physical contact…which was exactly what was happening to him, _intimate _physical contact the likes of which he'd never paid much attention to. He certainly was now given that his rather impressive seven-inch dick was being gripped by a rather beautiful woman whom he'd just spent the day with, tending to, interacting with, being affectionate with, falling in… "Marina,"

She met his gaze giving him a look into her feelings through her eyes. For all her maturity and wisdom, Marina looked no more than a child asking for permission to use a new toy she'd just found. It made Setsuna's cheeks flush crimson as he fought to look away from her pleading gaze. He ultimately couldn't bring himself to, it was hard enough keeping his dick from erupting right then and there.

"Take it all." Commanded the ruby-eyed man in a husky voice that was trigger enough for the Azadistani woman.

Without missing a beat, she took the first half of his dick into her mouth, something that somewhat surprised Setsuna, but not nearly as much as what came next. _Pleasure_, indescribable, pure bliss that had him leaning against the pillows, his mouth open and a near purr of approval slipping from his lips. His eyes slid shut as he felt himself quietly drifting away on what could only be described as a sea of clouds. Setsuna had a faint idea of where it was he was drifting to, the sacred heaven that was called Nirvana; he couldn't be happier that the one guiding him there was perhaps the only woman whom he'd ever had romantic feelings for. Or maybe that was the point? Regardless, the Gundam Meister shut off his mind and allowed the sweet feeling of euphoria was completely wash over him, and wash over him it did.

Likewise, it'd claimed a vice-grip on the princess-turned-queen. For a brief moment, her eyes fluttered up, glazed over with lust as her mind gradually slipped away. The feeling of her mouth being filled up was so unlike anything she'd ever felt before, and the feeling quickly became something she could get used to. _Very _used to at that. What fueled her was no doubt the tiny voice in her mind telling her that she _shouldn't _be doing this, and she most definitely shouldn't have been doing it to a man who was an international wanted criminal. The thrill of knowing she was technically breaking so many rules helped pushed her along, her lips and tongue caressing the upper portion of the Krugis-native's penis while her hands slowly but gradually moved their way to his balls. Marina's heart raced when she heard the hush of excitement leave Setsuna's lips when they finally made contact.

He was enjoying himself, he was enjoying _her_, and she was certainly enjoying him. Adding to it all was the eventual feel of his hand atop her head. If she could have, she'd have smiled; luckily, she had her hands and mouth, which were able to deliver her feelings for her in place of words. The concept of speaking grew extremely difficult as not only was she sucking him, but now he was beginning to thrust his dick into her mouth. The erotic groans that escaped from his lips quickly became a constant melody in her ears, a song of encouragement. It grew in volume as the seconds turned to minutes.

Setsuna had heard men took of how good a blowjob was; of course, he'd never paid them any mind, why would he when such things were beneath him? Or more accurately, out of reach for what would ever perform such an act on him? What woman would he ever feel close enough to let such a thing happen? Life had a strange way of defying one's expectations, not that he was complaining.

The sight of Marina so affectionately taking his dick into her mouth was something that would remain with Setsuna until the day he died, an eternal memory of pure _joy _he'd never forget it. It also awoke something inside of him, something that drove him to act instead of just remain ideal. His first thrusts were somewhat rocky and unbalanced, primal even; this was his first time and he had next to no experience. Remembering Saiji's advice, he did what came naturally, which was acting. Immediately, the act of sliding his dick in and out of her mouth while she blew and massaged him became one of the most magical things he'd ever experienced.

It was a magical for the both of them, the couple truly falling under the steamy embrace of the sensual yearnings that had been building up all evening.

While it took a few minutes, they found a rhythm to their lovemaking, not that their wild fucking wasn't at all undesirable. Proving just how powerful the concept was, harmony was found in the midst of such a lewd act that would have been cause for a scandal. The Gundam Meister's hips rocked as he pushed his penis deeper and deeper into the wanting mouth of the Azadistani Queen, who graciously accepted the masculine blade. She'd become his sheath, she would be his sheath, his one and only from this moment onward.

That was the promise made as the two who came from opposite worlds yet had endured the cruel hardships of war found one another's eyes. Across both their faces had come a red tint, their eyes had been lit by the flame of desire, which burned ever stronger with each passing second. Marina made audible slurps as she finally managed to take in the whole of her lover's dick, and Setsuna himself relished in the opportunity to deep-throat the royal leader. A tiny voice in the back of his head screamed for him to go harder, to discrete her mouth, to _claim _it as his and his own. Marina seemingly agreed with that invisible voice as she looked up to him with lust and longing in his eyes.

_Setsuna, give it all to me. I will bear it! Your semen, your essence! I will take it all into myself! I promise! _

His thrusts grew fiercer, his grip on her ebony-dark locks tighter. Leaning his head back, the Gundam Meister groaned, growled, and panted in euphoric delight. Truly, he was enjoying the pleasures of the flesh; a part of him was glad that from the looks of things, Marina was enjoying them as well. Maybe a tad more so than him.

"Mmmmm! Mmmmm! Mmmmm!"

_Marina…my dick…I want you to know…it belongs to you from now on! _Affirmed the Innovator, his eyes briefly taking on their superhuman shine as he delivered a new and far greater series of thrusts. Each one had him hitting the back of the queen's throat and sending shock-waves of ecstasy rolling through her. Without a doubt, the stain in the center of her panties had grown tremendously. "M-Marina…Marina…I'm going to-!"

"OOOOHHHH!"

"MARINA!"

As she had hoped, as she had longed for, the white burst came, directly into her mouth which was exactly where Marina wanted it. Though she was a novice, the blue-eyed woman did her best to take in all of her lover's masculine juices; aiding her was the immediate addiction that came with sampling his first load. In a heartbeat, she concluded it to be better than any wine of beverage she'd consumed to this point and likely beyond. Even when a she was forced to pull back, her gag reflex finally kicking in, she relished the feel of his cum dousing her face and even some parts of her chest, it caused a flutter of excitement to race through her. Though her mouth was full of cum, the pacifistic monarch was able to moan in heartfelt delight at what she'd just experienced.

Then, once that was done with, she went right back to sucking the Gundam Meister's cock. Said Meister sat upright and stared at her in blushing awe. In spite of the cum on her face, or perhaps because of it, she looked absolutely beautiful. With a shudder, Setsuna realized Marina would _always _be beautiful in his eyes…but there was something…unique about seeing her covered in his manly essence. And lapping up the residual cum from his orgasm. And sucking his cock clean like it was the most natural thing in the world. In regards to the last part, the young man in his early twenties let his head fall back, a moan of satisfaction leaving his lips.

Hours seemed to have passed when he next opened his eyes. However long it'd been, it was enough for Marina to clean herself up and lay beside him. Splotches of cum still remained on her chin and atop her chest. Twin streams of drool mixed with his cum still leaked from the corners of her lips. Her sapphire blue eyes were focused solely on him, calling out to him before her voice did.

"Setsuna…did you enjoy that?"

Turning to the side, he looped his right arm around her waist. "I did, Marina." He smiled at her relieved giggle. Tasting his own juices on her lips was an odd sensation, but not an unpleasant one. Their tongues once more wrestled with each other, neither truly trying to overpower the other, but just basking in the wet warmth that the other brought. Saliva connected them as they broke apart. "Now, it's my turn to make you feel good…my beautiful queen." There was a flash of excitement in her eyes, which in turn pleased Setsuna. He took the opportunity to begin another kiss, one that fully captured Marina's attention. It distracted her from the Innovator's hands, which began a steady move downward and around her neck to undo the white undergarments that she wore. Or one of them anyway.

His left hand slipped beneath the tarnished white fabric of her undies, his fingers found positively gushing pussy and gently stroked the female organ.

"Ahhhh!" Temporarily breaking from the kiss, the former princess howled in erotic shock. Feeling the Gundam pilot's hands lightly pushing through her entrance was quite a feeling, one that would remain with her for weeks on end. "Y-Your fingers…they're…they're so warm." Marina whispered to her Krugis lover. Accepting her praise with stoic happiness, he reattached their lips while pumping his middle and index finger in and out of her pussy. The older woman could barely control herself as her entire body felt like it was on the verge of being shaken to pieces. The tectonic ecstasy was enough that she barely registered the removal of her bra and the exposure of her breasts. Not until Setsuna withdrew from her lips and placed his mouth against one of her bouncing mounds. "Ahhhhhh! S-Setsu…Setsu…na…!"

One hand on her pussy, the other on her left side tit and his mouth on the right, he had her utterly locked down and under his control. Marina absolutely loved it and cried out in fiery approval of his actions.

"Your boobs…they're just as big as I imagined them to be." His whispering voice reached her ears. As much as she wanted to question him on the statement as it was quite eye-catching, she focused on the pleasure he was providing her. Faster and faster his hands and tongue went, stimulating her pussy and tits to the point where an orgasm wasn't too far off.

"AAAHHH!" She had one barely a minute later, her juices gushing out and covering Setsuna's hand and ruining her undies. Marina heard a faint purr, no, a chuckle. It wasn't hard to guess who it'd come from.

Normally, this was the part where she believed exhaustion would step in, but with the introduction of the Innovator's tongue to her cum-stained folds, that was not the case. Instead, Marina practically felt invigorated; a river of power slammed into her and caused her to arch her back off the mattress and give an empowered shout that echoed through the hotel suite. Was it one of Setsuna's many abilities as an Innovator, or perhaps was it merely another one of the mysteries of sex? Whichever one was it, the female monarch welcomed it as it gave her the strength to continue on. With teary eyes, she looked down to see a familiar mop of curly black hair between her legs. From it came a fleshy sound that filled up her mind like the echoing of a bell.

"Setsu…Setsu…Setsuna…oh…oh…y-yes….p-please. Please! More! More!" She cried. As he had the entire day, the Krugian dutifully obeyed the request, or rather plea, of the gorgeous woman before him. His tongue had lapped up all most if not all of the womanly nectar she had expelled earlier, and now he was busy working to make her release even more. Not only were his fingers digging deep into her, but so too was his tongue, lashing at the free-space when able to.

As he pleasured the Azadistani woman, the Gundam Meister quietly mused to himself on exactly what it was he was doing. Defiling a world leader, defiling a woman who was a proud mother, defiling a woman who was one-hundred-percent pure of heart and one of the noblest souls he'd ever met. _She is…her body is…her soul is…_Cutting off his line of thought was the strong yet oddly tender feel of her legs wrapping around his head. He heard her begging, her desire for him to make her cum once again. _Mine._ Came the resolution of a clear and firm voice that he realized was his own. Eyes focused and heart thundering, the former child soldier pushed and pushed, sucked and licked and thrusted until he felt the familiar throbbing of Marina's vaginal walls.

"Setsuna!"

With the flood of her womanly juices came a sense of peace and calm and triumph that caught Setsuna by surprise, but he quickly grew to accept them, along with his lover's milky white cum. He basked in it all, glad that he'd brought her to the same erotic heaven that she had allowed him to discover. He supposed that made their union complete, or at least seventy-percent complete. As he swallowed the white waves, he couldn't help but feel his dick twitch in anticipation for when it could be plunged into the queen's pussy and hitting her womanly core. That could wait until after he'd finished cleaning up her snatch.

Marina was patient, perhaps because she needed a moment or two to clam down and take stock of her surroundings and feelings. She knew what she wanted, and that knowledge was only reaffirmed as she watched the Gundam Meister rise up, his ruby-colored eyes practically glowing in the moonlight without the shine of his Innovator abilities. All she did was whisper his name and be began to crawl towards her. From there, he took her back into her arms, his lips tenderly pressing against his.

Their respective organs grinded against each other as their bodies came together. Running through them was the near all-consuming desire to connect themselves in the most intimate way possible, but together they fought off the desire. For now, for this short little moment, Setsuna and Marina simply wanted to feel one another's unobstructed bodies. The queen's hands glided across the wanted man's back, her nails occasionally digging in causing him to shudder. Not one to be outdone, Setsuna gently massaged her sides, earning soft moans and pants from his blue-eyed lover. He elected the greatest one out of her when he softly bit down into her neck, a dark gleam in his eyes. Marina saw that gleam when he pulled away and looked down at her.

"Setsuna…take me." She spoke without a hint of hesitation or doubt.

"Marina," Came his quiet reply. He could hear both of their hearts roaring in their chests, yet somehow beating in near tandem with one another. His hands hand slid onto hers.

The long-haired beauty gave his hands a silent squeeze, and an absolutely heavenly smile that caused Setsuna's heart to skip a beat.

Upon the next one, he moved his erect cock into position. In a husky voice, he asked her to move her hands to his back. He told her that he could take it, and that he was more concerned for her than he was for himself. That was another constant in their relationship, somewhere in the back of his mind, Setsuna always worried about Marina's safety and well-being over his own. That behavior would only continue now as they took the final step from acquaintances to lovers.

That step came with a shot of pain on Marina's part, which was to be expected as her womanly barrier was penetrated. Setsuna had been right earlier when he told her to use him as a physical anchor, and he himself had told her to do so since he held fast to her, cradling her in his arms. His presence allowed for her to endure it, and her reward was without a doubt well-worth it.

"S-So…big…and…so thick. S-Setsuna…you're…you're inside of me…finally…inside of me." Whispered the Azadistani woman with teary eyes. While some of it had been from the pain, the rest was from the near mystical euphoria that came with being filled up by the cock of the man she loved, who'd had such an impact on her life in spite of the almost scattered encounters they'd had. Letting some of those tears fall, she caressed his dark curls.

"Let me do the rest." Called the Krugis man. Sensing her tears, he pulled away and stared at them. Were it not for the gentle smile on her face, he would have feared he'd done something wrong. Still, Setsuna wasn't pleased that he'd caused her pain even if only for a fraction of a second. Every cell in his body screamed for him to make it up to her, and that's exactly what he did. His thrusts started out slow and gentle, he knew that since this was her first time, as well as his, they were better off taking things slow and steady. Marina didn't exactly protest, she seemed content with his gentle thrusts as evident by the soft pants that slipped past her lips. To Setsuna's trained ears, each one was like the soft breeze of the wind, soothing and even invigorating. So too was the filling of her fingers on his back, a set of five hot prides that subtly pushed him to thrust deeper and harder, if only by a fraction with every passing second.

Which also had the effect of pushing Marina further and further towards the edge. Now that she'd gotten used to the sensation of having her womanly cavern filled up…she wanted more. She _needed_ more. Feeling that words couldn't convey the feeling; she spoke through her body. The older woman got some rather high enjoyment from the startled look on her man's face when she sensually crocked her hips and tightened her legs around him. Inside of her, some switch was flipped causing her to charge full-on head; now she was rocking her hips to a fast pace with the Innovator struggling to catch up to her. It seemed between the two of them, her last had proven stronger. At any other time, that might have been cause for shame, but here in this moment it was just her and the man whom she'd given her body and her soul to.

The blossoming queen realized mere moments later that she was not the only one who'd had an "awakening" as it could be called. Lustful hunger flashed in the Innovator's eyes, a final warning before his thrusts grew even more fierce and powerful. Marina cried out in delight, enticed by the act instead of repulsed by it.

"Setsuna…Setsuna…more! Please…more! Harder! Harder!" She cried, her eyes alight with the shine of erotic enchantment.

Such light was reflected in the now literally shining eyes of the Gundam Meister. "As you wish…my queen!" True to his word, and keeping to her request, he picked up the pace. How he was doing this he had no idea; again, he was a novice, in not just sex but romance in general. Briefly, he wondered if this is what they meant when they said how love has a way of making everything fall into place. Maybe that's what was happening to him and Marina; if it was, the Innovator certainly wasn't complaining, and neither was the woman whom he was pounding into oblivion. She continued to scream and shout, her pleas being answered in full, and her surprisingly lustful appetite satisfied to her heart's content. Several times did that appetite call for her to reach up and plant her lips against the Gundam Meister's. He was always recuperating of her desires, and even indulged in some of his own as he took control of the kisses while still maintaining his near maniac thrusts into her pussy. Around his cock, the queen's pussy quivered and shook in ecstasy. Feeling such sensations only spurned him on, leading him to repeatedly hitting her womanly core.

Marina could practically feel every hit, each one a divine blessing. She clenched harder at Setsuna's sides and back, her own nearly arching off the bed. A myriad of stars grew along the ceiling; the greatest among them were a pair of golden-colored orbs that stared back at her seconds before her lips were occupied. Through the kiss, she moaned out a warning that her end was coming. Feeling the throbbing of the masculine rod inside of her, she realized that so too was it for her Krugis lover. Separating, Marina took a quick inhalation of breath, then let fly the name of her personal savior.

"Setssssunnnaaa!"

"Marrrinnnaaaa!"

Her walls came down hard on him, drenching his penis with cum as it spewed white fire into the monarch's womanly core. Caught in the erotic storm, they could do nothing but hold onto each other and let it carry them higher than even the clouds themselves. Their voices reverberated through the suite and through the window into the clear night sky. In that moment, Setsuna and Marina understood one another, and knew that wherever they were, one would always be with the other. They knew that their hearts would always be connected, and that connection would remain strong through all that the future might bring their way.

The royal monarch's back hit the ground bed, her lover falling atop of her and still impaled in her.

Her eyes flickered with steamy desire as she ran her fingers up his cheek. "Besides…I can see it in your eyes, Setsuna." She continued in a husky voice that did little to beat back his statement. "You wan to dominant me, mark me as your woman in every word imaginable." A hush escaped him, proof enough that she'd hit the mark with her words. Giggling in girlish delight, she leaned forward and stole a kiss from him. "I want you to do that to me…because I know that you are the right man, _my _man." The next kiss was full of searing passion, as it was whole-heartedly returned by the Gundam Meister.

Taking a break from each other, they moved their bodies int the desired positions, her on her hands and knees facing the bedrest and him behind her. As he did before, Setsuna rammed his cock into her pussy His eyes took a mental snap shot of her arching back and recorded the fiery howl that flew from the Azadistani woman's lips. Hearing it fanned the fires of lust still burning inside of the Gundam Meister. They could now rival the sun, and Marina's screams and pants could rival thunder with how loud they were. Briefly, he hoped that the walls were sound proof otherwise they were going to have some…road bumps to overcome when this embrace was over with. Such thoughts were discarded almost as soon as they crossed his mind for the pure-bred Innovator focused on rocking his hips forward and back.

Inconsistent babbling nearly spilled forth from Marina's lips, a line of drool ran down her lips. Their positions were nothing short of scandalous, and that added to the divine ecstasy she was feeling. In this moment, she truly felt like she was able to throw away all of the labels that they wore and simply be a man and a woman, two people in love and embracing each other in the most sensual way possible.

As if to reaffirm her musings, the Krugis man reached forward and cupped her cheek, gently pushing her upward. He initiated the kiss, and she eagerly returned it while they maintained their erotic rhythm.

"Setsuna…I'm…I'm going to…!"

"Me too, Marina! I want this…I want you! You and I…"

"Together, my love." She whispered.

He smiled, a lone tear sliding down his eyes. "Together."

Balancing things out, he was the one who came first, shooting another burst of his load into her womanly core. Marina responded in kind by flexing her vaginal muscles, slathering his member with her cum as he painted her insides with him. He clenched at her breasts and she his head; they held those positions until their respective orgasms subsided, and by then it felt like the whole of the night had come and gone and dawn was breaking.

This time, Setsuna exerted a bit more control in turning the two of them over so that Marina fell on top of him instead of him atop of her. It was a position that he liked, feeling her soft breath tickling his neck as well as her ebony black strands. His hands wrapped around her slender waist as hers slid up his chest. As she'd made him feel, he now made her feel the same way-happy, wanted, loved, all in the romantic sense which she deep down at heart had given up on.

"Marina," Started the Gundam Meister. "I…thank you for my first Valentine's Day."

"Likewise, Setsuna." It was a foreign tradition, one that hadn't been entirely welcome in her homeland, but as with all things, life changed and opened up new possibilities. The blue-eyed woman was happy beyond belief for such things as what had opened up before her was a path to the future. "Setsuna, I know that you still have your duties as a Gundam Meister, but…I…"

"I'll be there for you." He answered, his hand softly moving through her nightly strands.

She buried herself deeper into the crux of his neck. "I feel almost like I'm stealing you away. After all, you once told me that all you had was your Gundam and Celestial Being's mission."

Laughing, he sat up, taking her with him. Surprised, the royal monarch stared into his glowing eyes. A short but sweet kiss followed, then came a tight embrace on his part. "Once…that was true, but then I looked up and realized I had more. I have friends I worry about…and friends that I care about…and friends who are willing to help me out. I have a family…and now…I have someone, a woman that I…want to support as much as I came. A woman that I know will wait for me to complete my mission…so that I can come back to her."

Looking up at him, the former princess let a lone tear slid from her eyes, and allowed it to be wiped away by the Gundam Meister. She had faith that when she awoke the next morning, he'd be there. She had faith that even if he had to leave her, he'd eventually return.

She had faith that she and this child of war could understand each other, and that the future they would make would be a shining one. One where all of her children, or arguably _their _children could grow up smiling and laughing.

Reaffirming that belief was a goodnight kiss that was the last thing Marina felt. Following after her was her guardian knight, a stranger who'd appeared as an enigma, and returned to her again and again as a savior.

* * *

**I've had this pairing idea on my mind for a while. It's beyond overdue, but I finally found it in myself to post a story featuring my favorite child soldier turned evolutionary forerunner and peace-loving princess who could desperately use a break. As with this one, I've got a few more other story ideas that are long-overdue and waiting to be written out. Hopefully this year I can get to them. Until next time!**


End file.
